The Dark Side of the World
by XxMRulesXx
Summary: Max has a horrible life; she has experienced horrors beyond imagination. When she goes to school, she meets Fang, the quiet, mysterious guy who turns her life upside down. He pulls her away from her sorrows. He teaches her to trust again. To Love. FAX R
1. The Fact of My Life

**Hey guys. This is my second fanfic **

**My first one is "Tough Love", and it's more of a chick flick than anything.**

**But this one? I'll have to warn you. **

**It's not a happy story. Well it soon will be, but the beginning is kind of intense.**

**I tried to make it different, not like anybody else's fanfiction. **

**So if you do get kind of creeped out by writing, please tell me, and I'll try to keep it low haha. **

**So, yeah, I rated it "M" just to be safe. I don't know if it will be really bad later on, but if it isn't I'll change the rating.**

**I just have an idea of what I'm going to do, but it might change around…just saying haha. **

**Anyways, enough of the rambling…here's the chapter: **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MR **

**Oh and I won't get in trouble if I like mention drugs a bit in the story, right? **

**I mean I don't know anything about them and I'm definitely not trying to encourage them or whatever. It just will make the story more interesting… **

**AND THERE WILL BE **_**FAX**_**! **

Prologue

Max's POV

The world is complicated. Every place is different but similar in many ways. There are many sides to the world. There is one side filled with love, purity, and happiness. And there's another side filled with darkness and hatred.

And I had to be born on the cursed one. Half of my life was happy, filled with love; however everything fell apart as fast as the wink of an eye. I was given something good…which immediately turned bad.

This is what I thought every morning, every time I stared into the foggy, cracked mirror of the small, cold and dark room. I wiped the mirror and stared into my pale brown eyes, my horribly sunken cheeks, and my chapped lips.

My skin was pale and there were dark, dark circles across the bottom of my eyes. I looked sick. I took a shuddering breath, trying to contain myself together. How could the world be such a horrible place? I was living in a fantasy, but had to get ripped out.

My fairytale was incomplete, the pages after age fifteen blank. Of course it had to be. A little kid couldn't read the horrible things that happened in the gloomy summer when I was in ninth grade.

I couldn't think of the past when I was happy. It's hard to imagine a girl like me, in this state, could ever have had a normal and happy life. I was a monster. I was a freak. I always was a clean girl; never even thought of the aspect of doing anything wrong of any sort.

I had a boyfriend, and we just connected like magnets. It was a magical time, where we did everything together. We went shopping together, went to the movies, went to the gym, played sports together, and everything else that a person would do with a close friend. He was my other half. We danced in the rain together, and were the happiest and craziest fifteen year old couple ever.

I knew it was crazy to think that he was the one. That he was my guy, and that I was ready to spend forever and ever with him and only him. I never would've thought that everything would tear apart.

Well never say never. I found myself skipping happily among the pages of my fantasy until I fell down one step and kept on tumbling down into the cold, never ending darkness. One small mistake, and the world collapsed around me. And that is the fact of my life.

**Okay. So this was really short, I know. Don't worry I usually write way more. **

**It's just a prologue/preview I guess. If you liked it, please review. **

**I'm writing the next chapter, and I'm almost done. Maybe I'll post it tomorrow? or later today...**

**Not sure. Anyways, again, please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. **

**When Fang comes along, I promise you that the story will become happier. With a few bumps along the way haha. **

**Oh and this story is ALL HUMAN. No wings.**

**REVIEW=INSPIRATION=NEW CHAPTER! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! :)**


	2. Moving to California

Chapter 1

Max's POV

"Maximum Ride?" yelled a deep, loud voice.

I was slumped against the dirty wall, my once beautiful hair hanging in dirty, tangled clumps around my face. My clothes were raggedy and I closed my eyes as I felt the pain in my sore body travel through me as I jumped at the sound of my name.

The door flew open and slammed roughly against the wall and I automatically jumped, terrified about what was going to happen next.

"Maximum," he growled.

I slowly looked up at the face I dreaded seeing the most. Jeb Batchelder. He reached down and grabbed my hair, pulling me up. I let out a shriek and he kneed my ribs. I groaned and fell down, but his hands were still wound tightly around my hair.

"Where's the money, Maximum?" he hissed in my ear.

I hated how he said my name. It sounded horrible on his lips. It made me feel more like scum. I grunted in reply and he threw me across the room. My head cracked against the wall and I tried not to scream, not to let the tears fall out of my eyes.

"Where is it?" he growled again.

"I'm sorry, sir," I whispered, hating how my voice cracked and how horrible it sounded.

"What?" he hissed.

"I-I used it for something," I whispered.

"What for?" he hissed.

"Food," I lied.

"Liar!" he yelled, throwing the wooden chair across the room.

It cracked against the wall, and I squeezed my eyes shut, my breath speeding up. He came over to me and grabbed my chin so that I looked into his horrible, black, beady, heartless eyes.

"You bought drugs, didn't you?" he asked me.

"No!" I squeaked. He grabbed my bag and dug his hand into one of the pockets. I closed my eyes in defeat as he pulled out a small packet filled with powder.

"You bitch," he spat.

"I'm sorry. I needed it," I told him.

"I promised I would give you some _after_ you gave the money to _me_," he hissed.

"I know. I don't know why I bought it. I was just feeling horrible after what I did. It was horrible for me," I whispered.

"I don't care," he hissed.

"Please. I won't do it again. I promise," I told him, taking deep breaths. He stared at me grimly.

"Good. Because if you did, I would have to kill you," he told me simply. Just like he did to Ella. My sweet sister, Ella. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth.

"Your next job is at a school. You will be transported to another house. It is in California. It's a rich kid school. And you know how rich kids are," he told me with a grin. I gulped.

"Yes, sir," I told him.

"But, you know what? You're ugly. Nobody would want to do anything with you," he told me.

"That's because—" I began angrily.

"No, no, no. You don't want to get angry at me. I'll get it arranged to fix you up," he told me.

"When will I go?" I whispered.

"Next week. I'm going to let you go to school for the whole year. You will do what you usually do. And you will bring the money to me every month. You understand? I want $800 per month. You can keep the rest, because I'm that generous," he told me. "Run away. And you know what will happen. It will not be pretty."

"Okay," I replied. Just like that. And just like that, he patted my cheek and walked off before slamming the door shut.

He left me there, shivering in the cold, dark room. I was terrified. I hated my life. I trembled and began to cry. It started off soft and then became louder and louder and I couldn't contain it anymore. I sprawled across the floor, heaving and crying my heart out. How could this happen to me? How _did_ this happen? When had I become so weak?

I was always the strong, tough Maximum Ride who wouldn't let anybody touch me or beat me in anything. What had happened? I just crumbled away and now I was just like a rag doll; I was just…there.

I kept gasping and crying until I remembered my escape. I reached for my bag, and dug into it, my fingers closing around the small packet. This was my escape. This always made me feel better when I was in pain. I looked at it for a while. I knew it was wrong. I wanted to stop doing this. But there was nothing else I could do.

Nobody could blame me; I was a mess. My life was horrible. I could never have a happy family, nor could I ever find true love. I couldn't find my boyfriend, or ex, Sam. I could never see my beautiful, smiling sister again, or my mother.

I was stuck in a horrible nightmare, and no matter how many times I tried to wake up, I just couldn't. I used to be skipping around in a perfect dream. How in the world did I end up in a nightmare?

Fang's POV

"Fang! Fang! Fang!" squealed a voice.

I turned around and saw my little sister running towards me, a huge smile on her pale face. I automatically grinned. She was such a sweet child. I bent down and opened my arms as she rammed into me. I grinned as I picked her up and swung her around. She giggled and I finally stopped, dropping myself on the couch, with her in my lap.

Her hands were wound around my neck and she stared into my eyes. She had beautiful golden hair that was in huge curls. Her blue eyes sparkled as she stared at me and she was grinning happily. She was my Angel. She was six years old, and the only one that I sort of opened up to.

"Did you have fun with Gazzy?" I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically, her hair bouncing around on her shoulders.

"Great," I told her with a smile.

"We played cops and robbers! But only because I made him play pony with me," she told me, giggling.

"Sounds fun!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice enthusiastic.

"And Iggy dressed as a princess. It was funny," Angel laughed. That sparked my interest.

"Iggy? Dressed as a princess?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah! Me and Nudge forced him to. And Gazzy even took a picture!" she squealed. Perfect. Blackmail.

"That's great. Can I get a picture?" I asked her.

"I'll give it to you… under one condition," she told me all business-like.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" I asked, playing along.

"You have to…um," she muttered, thinking deeply, "You have to play barbies with me!"

"Um…" I replied. I wouldn't want to be caught dead holding one of Angel's naked Barbie dolls.

"No Barbie. No picture," she told me. Dang for a cute little girl she could truly be evil. "Okay, okay. You win," I told her.

"Pleasure doing business with you," she told me, sticking her hand out.

I just grinned and shook her hand before watching her skip away. Usually I was an emotionless rock. But Angel just got to me. She was just someone that would always be able to make a person smile. I was sucked into reality when I remembered the huge English essay due the next day. I went upstairs to finish my homework. Mondays were such a drag.

Max's POV

I was slumped in my room, staring off into space when the door opened. Carolyn opened the door, staring at me sympathetically. She was 45 years old and the only other person in the house who understood me. Who was sweet to me. Who made me feel like I wasn't just a piece of trash. I smiled up at her as she came to me. I hadn't smiled a true smile in forever.

"My dear, Max," she whispered, walking towards me.

"Carol," I replied, trying to get up.

"No. Sit, darling. You look exhausted," she whispered, tracing the dark circles underneath my eyes.

"And sore. I feel horrible, as usual," I mumbled.

"I know, darling. I wish I could help. I wish I could free you from the horrors of this terrible world, but I cannot. I really wish that a beautiful, strong, independent young woman like you didn't have to experience all of this. You're only sixteen years old," she told me.

"There are people even _younger _than me here, Carolyn! Besides, I'm a horrible person! Look at what I do for a living! Look at what it's doing to me. I'm a mess. I'm _sick_," I told her.

"Don't you dare say that! You're an amazing person, and one day you will be free. I will make sure of that," she told me.

"As long as Jeb is alive, I might as well be dead," I spat at her.

"Honey…"

"You know that no matter what I do, I can never escape him. He will always have a way to find me. I can never escape. And I will never be able to stop. I'm too weak. I'm scared," I admitted.

I never admitted that I was scared. Ever. I never showed any signs of weakness. But that was before. Before I was fifteen. For a year and a half, I've been living in this horrible nightmare, and there is no way out. I know that. It was the truth. And there was no use avoiding it.

"Darling," she sighed, putting a hand on my head.

"Carolyn! Get to work!" Jeb yelled, poking his head into the room before leaving.

Carolyn's nostrils flared, she closed her eyes, grit her teeth, and then pulled me up to the cracked mirror. I sat on the new chair that she brought in, closed my eyes, and let her work wonders.

A couple hours later, I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a beautiful girl in a foggy, cracked mirror.

Her dirty blonde hair was dyed a golden blonde, cropped to barely below the shoulders, layered, and straightened. Her face was completely clear, soft, and air brushed. Her eyes were bright brown, the eyelids glittering with a soft gold. Her lips were curved with a pinkish tint. As I arched my eyebrows, the girl in front of me mirrored the movement.

"Wow. You cleaned me up nicely," I complimented, staring at the mirror, unable to rip my gaze away. I pushed the bangs out of my eyes, and admired my hair. It gave me more confidence, seeing myself in a less broken state.

"Eh. Nothing I haven't done before," she told me with a shrug.

"True." Truthfully, I hated makeup so much. But I had to wear it. And I would rather wear pounds of makeup than look like how I did a few hours ago.

"Maximum Ride!" yelled a voice. I groaned. It was Jeb.

"Yes?" I growled as he came upstairs.

"Change into something nice and we'll leave in twenty minutes," he told me before walking back downstairs. I sighed.

"I'm going to miss you," Carolyn told me, wiping a tear.

"I'm going to miss you too. What will I do without you?" I exclaimed.

"You'll come back after a year, right? Promise to keep in touch. Be safe. Please be careful. Take your birth control pills, and please cut down on your…horrible addiction," Carolyn told me in a rushed voice.

"Don't worry. I have a bunch of pills. And I'll try. I probably won't be able to stop anyways. How else will I get rid of the pain?" I asked her, staring at the ground, biting my lip.

Carolyn choked back a sob and enveloped me in a huge hug. She then rushed me out, grabbing my bags for me and taking them down to the car. I walked out of my room. The house was big. I was on the second floor, and there were many, many doors along the hallway.

Each was a room which held a girl, ranging from _eleven_ to higher. You can probably guess what horrible things we do. If you can't, you'll catch on soon.

I knocked on the door next to mine. It opened and there stood Sabrina, smoking a cigarette, looking high. She grinned at me and giggled, stumbling around.

"Max! You're looking hot!" she squealed. I winced. If she looked this bad, I wonder how I looked before.

"Sabrina. I'm leaving, okay? I'll be back…soon," I told her with a sad smile.

She hiccupped and looked me up and down, with a small frown. Her once rich red hair was now a pale orange, hanging limply against her shoulders. She wore a gown like I did and her eyes were empty of emotion. I cringed. This was horrible to see.

"Why? Where are you going?" she exclaimed, looking frantic.

"Out. I'll be back soon," I told her with a sad smile.

"Well, okay?" she replied with a giggle before closing the door.

I closed my eyes. Poor Sabrina. I remember when I first met her. I was fifteen and we were in a train, going somewhere. I was scared and she was…not. She just sat there, fearless, trying to calm me down. Trying to tell me that we were okay. When we definitely weren't. But let's not dwell on the past.

I stared at the closed door, took a deep breath, and turned around towards the staircase. She was the only person I knew here close enough to be someone I trusted. I didn't trust anybody anymore. Other than Carolyn. I walked down the stairs, my knees shaking. Pretty soon I would be out in the real world. I've never seen the sun in weeks. Maybe months.

I took a deep breath and opened the front door, squinting my eyes, and gasping in pain as the blinding sun pierced them. Once I was used to the brightness, I opened my eyes and looked around. Jeb was standing next to a black car.

My luggage was in the back, and the door was open, waiting for me to slide in. I knew that the moment I entered the car, my life would be _even_ worse. Sure, I would have more freedom.

But in a way, I would still be controlled. I would never be able to escape the cold, hard truth. I would never be able to lead a normal life. I could pretend, of course. But it was too hard. That's why I had my only escape. Buried deep in my pocket. Once I entered that car, I would enter a highway to hell.

But I had no choice. This was fate. And if fate wanted to torture me, so be it.

**Okay. That was the first chapter. Wow! Pretty long...about ten pages! **

**Yes, I know it's intense. I just got so inspired after watching a movie **

**and reading a book based on sex slaves and basically the "horrible side of the world". **

**I'm NOT NOT NOT promoting anything bad; just clarifying that. ALWAYS SAY ****NOOO! **

**If I went overboard, or ever do, please, please tell me! **

**I need to know! I just get so into the depressing stuff because it's just so interesting to write! **

**It just sounds more emotional and makes the story more interesting and makes people feel the emotion in the book and they just get hooked. **

**You know? Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! **

**REVIEW=INSPIRATION=NEW CHAPTER! If you want more… haha **

**K bye guys. Oh and thank you for the reviews so far! **

**Special thanks to: **

**Zombichick67, Sam, HeAt-StRoKe, Fly on Maximum Taylor Ride, and MaxXFang-TogetherForever. **

**I SERIOUSLY love you guys! **

**YOU ROCK! **

**REVIEW! :D **


	3. Meeting Fang

**Hey hey hey! **

**Lol here is chapter 2. **

**Thanx for the awesome reviews. **

**Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MR**

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

"Okay, kids, we have a new student joining our school tomorrow. Her name is Maxine Ride. You will do your best to make her feel welcome. She will be joining this class for homeroom. You may socialize for the rest of class," Mrs. Johnson told us in a monotone, pushing her tiny circular glasses up the bridge of her crooked nose before looking back down at the stack of papers she was grading.

The rest of the class broke into whispers. It wasn't very often for people to join our school since it was for rich kids. She was probably like every other girl. All the rich girls here were so snobby and slutty. Seriously. This one girl named Lissa had a different boyfriend practically everyday. She probably went out with the whole grade. I definitely wasn't one of them.

I didn't really think about dating anybody. It just wasn't my thing. Girls were just way too complicated. I looked at my best friend Iggy who was grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I asked him with a frown.

"Think that Max girl is hot?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. He was such a sexist pig.

"Seriously?" I snorted.

"C'mon, dude, it's not every day a new girl comes. The girls here pretty much pay to look good. And there hasn't been a new person in our grade forever. This could be a good change," he told me with a grin.

"You, my friend, have a girlfriend. Remember? Tess?" I told him.

"Yeah, but I was getting kind of tired of her anyway," he told me. My eyes flashed.

"Don't break her heart, man. Come on. You've done this so many times. And I actually like Tess. She's not as bad as the other girls, and she's really nice," I told him with a frown.

"I know. I do feel bad, really. But I don't feel the same way I do about her now than I did last month," he hissed. I snorted.

"Yeah, right," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"You know what? I think a good thing came out of this conversation," Iggy told me. I arched my eyebrow.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That's the most you've ever talked in forever," he told me with a grin.

"Shut up," I mumbled, flicking my hair away from my eyes.

I heard a bunch of sighs and rolled my eyes, looking around. Just as I expected. All the girls were sitting there, making goo-goo eyes at me. As much as I liked that (note the sarcasm), it was really uncomfortable if not annoying.

"Must be great to have all the girls fall over for you. But you don't even give them a second glance. What's wrong with you, dude?" Iggy exclaimed angrily.

"None of these girls here appeal to me," I told him. Iggy groaned and slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes. He was my best friend, but sometimes he really bugged me.

We talked the rest of homeroom; Iggy managing to annoy me most of the time, and when the bell rang, I walked off to English while he went to History. The rest of the day was such a drag, and I was more than happy to go home. I couldn't help but think about the new kid. Maybe she would be different from the other girls? Probably not. She was probably like Lissa or Bridget.

I pondered that as I sat at my desk at home, staring out the window, supposed to be finishing my math homework. Suddenly, my phone buzzed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes and smirked as I looked at the caller ID. Iggy.

Max's POV

The soft purr of the car stopped. My eyes opened and I looked up blearily in front of me. My cheek was stuck onto the window, and my body felt sore as I pulled myself upright. My mouth felt disgusting and I was starving. I looked outside of the window. I was in California. I could just tell. It was a bit different than where I was before.

"Maximum, we are here," a harsh voice told me.

I looked up, still out of it, as I saw Jeb staring straight at me. I groaned and pushed the car door open before stumbling outside. The sun beat against my skin, and I longed for the air conditioning inside the car. Jeb grabbed my luggage and threw it out of the trunk, leaving it on the dusty sidewalk. I looked around me. Even though it was bright and sunny outside, the place looked dark and gloomy and had a depressing atmosphere.

"Just go inside the house. I will be going back. You will send the money to me each month, and I will come to check up on occasionally. So don't do anything you will regret," he warned.

"Yes, sir," I replied, emotionless.

"I will know if you do. Don't think you can ever get away," he told me before getting into the car and driving off.

I sighed, trying to hold back my tears. I watched until his car disappeared, trying to make the best of this situation. No more Jeb. For a little while. I turned around.

In front of me was a single house. It was not that big and I sighed as I pulled my bags up. I hitched one on each shoulder and struggled to drag the other. The one on my shoulder fell off and I tripped and fell down, scraping my bare knee on the ground. I groaned, sitting up and examining my knee. It was ripped and bleeding a bit. There were a few drops of blood on my shorts, but it wasn't too bad.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a deep voice.

I looked up to see a guy dressed in all black staring at me. My first impression of him was _DANGER_, only because he was strolling these gloomy streets plus he was wearing black. My second thought was _damn he's hot_. He had jet black hair, beautiful dark brown eyes that seemed to look deep into me, and smooth olive toned skin. Underneath his shirt and black leather jacket, I could see that he was really muscular. My eyes widened. He coughed.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. I'm totally fine," I stuttered, looking up at him with a small smile. What was wrong with the cool, suave Max? I usually was never fazed by anybody. Why now? There was an awkward silence.

"Need help?" he asked me. I pulled myself off the ground and just shook my head at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," I replied with a small smile, "Thanks anyways."

I frowned as he walked over, grabbing two of the bags.

"I said I didn't need any help," I protested, sticking my hands casually into my back pockets just for something to do.

"Looked like the opposite to me," he replied with a small smile after examining me. My heart fluttered. I just nodded and grabbed the last one, following him up the steps. We stopped at the porch.

The house was large and a dark, reddish black. It didn't look inviting at all. The guy looked at me, and I looked back. We were silent for a while.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" he asked me.

"Oh. Right," I replied, making no move to open the door. Gosh I was so awkward.

I knew that somebody was inside, waiting for me. But it was just all so weird. I put my hands in my pockets, and frowned as they looped around a ring-like shape. I pulled it out, and they jingled. Oh. Jeb probably put the keys in my pocket before he left somehow. I fumbled with them, sticking them into the door and opening it. He dropped the bags off right next to the door and leaned against it, looking at me as I put mine next to the others.

"Thanks," I told him with a smile.

"No problem. So, why haven't I seen you around?" he told me.

"Yeah, I'm…I kind of just moved here," I replied.

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when somebody walked towards us. I looked up in surprise to see a man standing there. He was bald, with bulging muscles. He wore a black wife beater with a bunch of tattoos running down his right arm. He had various facial piercings, which would be intimidating to me, but it was nothing I haven't seen before.

"Who are you?" asked the bald guy, looking at the guy next to me.

"Um. I just dropped her bags off for her. I was just about to leave," the hot guy told him, looking at me with his eyebrows raised. I avoided his gaze.

"Great. Now go," the bald guy demanded.

"Okay, okay." The other guy replied, raising his hands up.

He took one look at me again, and I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. They looked deep into mine, and I was sure they could read the anxiety in mine. He frowned, looking confused. The bald guy coughed and the guy's eyes tore away from mine.

"Bye," he muttered, opening the front door. I grabbed his arm.

"Wait," I said. He arched his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks," I told him. He just grinned and shrugged before walking down the steps and down the sidewalk. I walked outside and watched for a while at his retreating figure.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. He turned.

"I didn't get your name!" I yelled.

"It's Fang," he told me before turning around and walking off. I smiled, leaning my back against the door. "Fang," I muttered, liking the sound of the name on my lips. It was weird, but nice. It suited him. I grinned before walking inside.

"Who was that?" grunted the bald guy.

"Just somebody," I replied.

"Did you get money from him?" he asked me, excited.

"Hold your horses. I just got here. My work doesn't start until tomorrow at school," I growled at him, angry that he spoiled my mood.

I grabbed my bags and tried my best to move them away from this guy; I hated that I couldn't stay alone. That Jeb made sure that somebody was monitoring me. I could never escape. I walked into the first room I could find, deciding to make it mine. I threw my stuff in the corner and threw myself on the mangy bed shoved to the side, not looking around me at the room.

I kind of wanted to see that Fang guy again, but wasn't counting on it. He seemed kind not rich kid material. But he was really sweet. I mean what guy you just met would actually help you take your bags into your house? I groaned. I just wanted to get out of here. Get away from all these people. I tried to take my mind off of that guy. It made me think that there actually were nice people out there.

And that maybe I _could _trust people. But no. You can never trust anybody. They will always betray you. _Always._ My mom did. She always promised that she would be with me for the rest of my life. But she lied. I trusted her. But my trust and hope died along with her. I could never trust anybody again. Never.

I began to shake, and reached back into my bag, pulling out my escape. I wanted so badly to dump all of it in the toilet and flush my problems away, just like that. But I knew I couldn't. Once I started, I could never stop. True for both my addiction and my life.

I did what I had to do to make the pain go away. And I spent the rest of the day, hung-over, feeling like crap. My body was sore, I felt disgusting, but I couldn't feel the pain. I knew it was there, but it was just numbed. I smiled, starting to giggle. Was I turning psychotic? Hopefully not, but most likely.

Everything happening was just building up inside me. I knew that I would crack someday. Hopefully that day would be soon. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**(I'm going to do the above stuff in Fang's POV just so you get his perspective of her.)**

Fang's POV

After I was done talking to Iggy, I looked outside. It was only five in the afternoon, and it was really sunny. I pressed my hand against the window, feeling the warmth against the glass. I smirked and decided to go for a stroll. I walked out of my room, grabbed my leather jacket that I just _had_ to wear even though it was hot outside, and threw an "I'll be back before dinner" over my shoulder to my parents. I shrugged on my jacket, and walked down the street, looking around me.

I walked around the happy neighborhood and saw little girls running around the lawn in bathing suits, playing in the sprinklers. They were jumping up and down, squealing with huge grins on their tiny faces. I noticed Angel running to join them. She looked up, saw me, and her eyes sparkled as she waved at me.

I grinned at her before walking off. A guy was walking on the other side of the street, nodding off to his iPod. A few people were jogging or riding their bikes. Other than that, there was no activity in my neighborhood.

I walked past my neighborhood, and past others, not really thinking about where I was going. I wasn't really thinking at all actually. Just walking. It felt right. I found myself maneuvering around streets and roads. A sleek black car rushed by me, spraying some water towards me, startling me out of my thoughts. I grunted, wiping the water off my face. I looked around me. This place was a bit less rich or "posh" as my mom would say.

I walked a bit further and saw a girl about my age in front of me, looking up at a dark red house. She had a bunch of luggage surrounding her, and she looked…almost sad. I frowned. She bent down to pick up the bags, the muscles in her arms and legs flexing. I watched her take a step before one of the bags slipped down her arm, pulling her with it. I heard a small squeak escape from her as she fell, and she examined her knee.

I walked towards her, and asked, "hey, are you okay?"

Her head snapped up to look at me, and I saw how pretty she was. Her face was a bit tanned, and clear. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she had beautiful, rich brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, her bangs slightly covering her eyes, and strands of hair hung around her face. She was wearing a purple tank top with jean shorts.

My eyes trailed to the cut on her knee before looking back at her face. She was just staring at me, as if she were surprised. I coughed to get her attention. She snapped up and her cheeks burned.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. I'm totally fine," she stuttered, looking up at me. She gave me a tiny smile and I returned it.

"Need help?" I asked. She pulled herself up and shook her head. I frowned.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," she replied with a tight smile, "Thanks anyways."

I rolled my eyes. She obviously did. I reached over anyway and grabbed the bags, lifting them easily.

"I said I didn't need any help," she protested, glaring at me before sticking her hands into her back pocket, looking casually hot. I did not just think that.

"Looked like the opposite to me," I replied with a small smile. Her eyes looked vacant and she just nodded and grabbed the last one. I walked up the steps and felt her soft breathing behind me as she followed me up.

When we reached the porch, I turned to look at her. She looked back at me, confused. There was a long pause.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" I asked her.

"Oh. Right," she replied, just standing there.

She looked like she was deep in thought before she dug her hand into her pocket. I saw her eyes widen as they looped around something and she pulled a pair of keys out. She fumbled around with them, and opened the door. I smiled and dropped the bags inside, leaning against the doorway, studying her. Who was she? She didn't look familiar at all, and I knew a lot of people around here.

"Thanks," she told me with a small smile.

"No problem. So, why haven't I seen you around?" I asked her, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm…I kind of just moved here," she replied after sometime.

I raised my eyebrows. She looked almost nervous. I was about to say something when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see a bald, buff man with tattoos and piercings. I frowned. What was a sweet girl like her doing in a house with a man like this?

"Who are you?" asked the bald guy.

"Um. I just dropped the bags off for her. I was just about to leave," I told him with a frown. I looked at the girl, and she was obviously avoiding my eyes.

"Great. Now go," the bald guy demanded.

"Okay, okay." I replied, raising my hands.

I looked back at the girl and she looked up at my eyes. I looked deep into hers, and could read anxiety, hurt, and…was it fear? I frowned. Why would she be fearful? I heard a cough, and I looked away, coming back to reality.

"Bye," I muttered, opening the front door without looking back. I felt a hand close around mine.

"Wait," said a soft female voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to look at her.

"Thanks," she told me. I grinned, shrugged, and walked down the steps and down the sidewalk. I looked at the setting sun, my mind elsewhere.

"Wait!" a voice yelled again. I looked back.

"I didn't get your name!" she hollered squinting at me.

"It's Fang," I told her before turning around and walking off.

As I walked away, I mentally slapped my head for not asking for her name. She seemed different from other girls; almost intriguing. I wanted to know more about her. I wished that the bald guy didn't interrupt us. I kept thinking about her as I walked back home. I later decided. So what? It wasn't like I would ever see her again. How wrong I was.

**So that was chapter 2… :D wow this was pretty long…I think. I mean 11 pages? Does that count as long?**

**Anyways…thanks for the previous reviews…they rocked.**

**Idk if this one was that good... I'm really tired...but I noticed that I haven't really updated in a bit so I really wanted to. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**I'm not sure where this story is headed, but I think what I know what I'm doing for the next chapter.**

**I might need help for later on in case you want to provide some ideas? **

**Anyways… thanks for reading you guys.**

**Bye **

**Oh and check out my first fan fic "Tough Love" if you want to…  
REVIEW! Luv u guys! **


End file.
